


Matoki Surprise

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Himchan works in a coffee shop and jongup appears. how will Himchan be affected at work?





	Matoki Surprise

Himchan was working in the coffee shop a block from his house. This shop was owned by his best friend who he graduated with a few years ago. He helped the older man with gaining money to create this place. This coffee shop meant everything to his friend and so, Himchan was going to help him. That was until his high school crush and his friends had walked into the little shop. That was the moment Himchan’s life changed. The group of friends made their way towards the counter.

“Welcome to mate coffee, how may I help you?” Himchan asked them. Himchan gulped. He hoped Jongup didn’t speak. But the world hated him today.

“We need about four hot chocolates and one expresso,” Jongup told him. Himchan put the order into the computer.

“Can I have a name for the order?” Himchan asked. The young boy looked at his friends then back at himchan.

“Jongup,” the younger boy told him.

“I will call you when your order is ready,” Himchan told them. The small group then headed to one of the tables in the shop. Himchan watched his crush walk away. Jongup hasn’t changed one bit since himchan left high school. The young boy now had the muscles he had always wanted though.

Himchan went to prepare their drinks as soon as they sat down at their table. The hot chocolates were being made as the expresso was brewing. Himchan couldn’t help but think of the younger. Jongup loved Swiss Miss hot chocolate. How was he doing? Was he doing good in high school?

As soon as the order was finished, Himchan went to the counter and called out his crush’s name. Jongup came up to the counter and took the coffee but looked at Himchan funny.

“Hyung?” Jongup questioned. Himchan’s heart skipped a beat. The younger actually remembered him.

“Yes Jonguppie,” Himchan replied with a smile. The younger man gave Himchan a big smile.

“You work here?” Jongup asked. This made the older man chuckle.

“Jonguppie, you just notices me?” Himchan joked. The younger’s face turned a bright red from embarrassment.

“ Sorry Hyung,” Jongup apologized.

“It’s fine, Jonguppie,” Himchan told the younger boy.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” The young boy asked. This surprised Himchan. Jongup was shy. Why was he so out going now?

“Jonguppie, you can always ask,” Himchan replied. He flashed a big smile before his face returned to the cold look.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Jongup told him.

“Of course, Jongup,” Himchan replied. The younger boy smiled in excitement. Himchan couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute the younger boy was.

 


End file.
